Charms
by Vax
Summary: Gendersawp!Snily. Luke Evans, a 5th year Hogwarts student from Gryffindor, and he is extremely good at Charms. Selena Snape, also in her 5th year, from Slytherin, is not so much, so Flitwick suggests that Luke helps Selena. How will that turn around?


Luke walked out of the Great Hall waving at his friends, who were giving him some serious weird looks. They had never understood Luke's passion for Charms, reason for which he always was there around 15 minutes before the class started. He climbed the stairs as he pulled his dark red hair back, it was growing too much, he would have to cut it soon.

He entered the classroom as he started to greet:

- Hello Professor Flit… - he stopped. Professor Flitwick was talking to a dark haired girl. Luke thought she was on her 5th year as well, from the Slytherin house, as he could remember.

- Hello Evans, come in, come in! – Professor Flitwick said, with his usual enthusiasm. – This is Selena Snape, from the Slytherin house, I don't know if you two have already met.

-Hi – said the girl shyly, looking at the ground rather than to Luke.

-Hi, I'm Luke, Luke Evans – said Luke, nodding to the girl.

-Selena here was asking me for Charms tutoring Luke, but I'm afraid I have no time. I was actually suggesting that you could help her, as the OWLs are drawing near!

-Oh, sure Professor, I can help.

-All right then Selena, looks like you have a new teacher. You should probably arrange a date so you can start studying as soon as possible.

Three days later, on Friday afternoon, Luke walked to the library to meet Selena, as they had arranged after their chat with Flitwick.

-Hi Selena. How are you doing? – said Luke as he saw her. He had this confidence around people, he could just talk to someone he had just met as if he had met them for life.

-Good – said Selena, barely looking at him – You?

-Pretty good too, should we get to it?

-Sure…

-Okay – said Luke a little worried about Selena communicating only with monosyllables. – You go look for a table and I'll look a couple books, okay?

-Sure – she said again, turning around to look for a place in the library.

Luke went for the books and sit with Selena in one of the few occupied places in the library. Christmas was near, and most of the students didn't really care about classes at that time.

-So, Charms. Where do you want to start? – Luke asked Selena.

-I don't know – she said, again with her eyes pointing at the floor.

-How can you not know? What's the charm that gives you more trouble?

-Silencing Charms – she said with a mumble.

-Isn't that ironic? – Luke said with a grin.

-What? – Selena gave him a strange look.

-Well, you should be a complete expert in Silencing Charms, apparently someone casted one on you.

-No one casted a Silencing Charm on me! I'm just shy okay?

-Why be shy? Come on, let it loose! I don't bite, I promise.

-Hmm… - Selena looked as she could jump on him and kill him every minute

-Come on Selena, I'm just trying to help you here, but I can't if you won't tell me what gives you trouble and what -help you need!

-Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll… - she doubted, as if she had never said that words before – "let it loose" as you say.

-Very well then, Silencing Charms…

Luke walked to the grounds, where he was supposed to meet Selena. It was February already, and they had been meeting for tutoring twice a week after Christmas, so they have became pretty close friends, and Luke much enjoyed it. Selena was really nice with him, lovely in fact. He really liked her.

He saw her changing the colours of some flowers in the ground, they only had practiced the Colour-Changing Charm one class, and Selena immediately got it.

-Getting pretty good at that charm, are you? – Luke said as he sat in front of her

-I have a really good teacher – Selena said, still changing a blue flower to purple, then yellow and then brown

-Thank you!

-I was talking about Professor Flitwick.

- … - Luke looked at her fiercely.

-What? – Selena looked at him when he didn't answer – Well, he is a really good teacher. And I was just joking.

-I know – Luke laughed. Selena was still changing the colours of the flowers around her. – Distracted?

-A little – Selena said dreamy.

-About? – Luke asked, eager.

-A boy – Selena replied, still focused mostly on the flowers.

-Well look at that! Selena Snape has a crush. Who would have tell? – Luke said, talking to an invisible audience, l-laughing

-All girls have crushes.

-Have you asked him out?

-Not yet, I'm not sure how would he reply.

-I'm sure he would say yes. You are overall lovely and amazing, afterall.

-Shouldn't we get to Charms? – Selena said after a pause.

-Changing the subject eh? – Luke repented immediately after saying that, when Selena gave him one of her "I will kill you" looks – Okay, okay, charms then. Which one today?

-Locomotion. It's giving me a lot of trouble.

Okay, it's really only about focusing. You can't let anything distract you, or you'll lose it. – Luke pointed his wand to a little rock – Locomotor!

-The rock went up in the air, moved a few feet, and slowly feels to the ground again.

-Amazing. Now, would you care not to brag and teach me a little more… precisely?

-Sure, sure. Sorry! – Luke said sitting near her.

-Come on Selena, don't say that, you are doing great!

-No I'm not. I haven't done one good Cheering Charm yet, and the OWLs are on a week!

-But the Cheering Charm is the only one you can't do. And that's only because you are so stressed for the OWL. You need to relax so you can do a good Cheering Charm.

-Relax? Relax? Are you serious? How can I relax?

-Well, not like that, that's for sure… Maybe a little walk around the lake?

-A walk around the lake? Now? He are supposed to be studying!

-Just 20 minutes. It won't hurt. – Luke looked at Selena, who looked at him like he was crazy.

-Okay. But just 20 minutes!

-I swear. – Luke crossed his fingers behind his back.

They went out and started walking to the lake. Selena still looked back to Hogwarts every 30 seconds, but Luke -kept walking, almost dancing, looking at the clouds.

-Relaxed already? – Luke asked with a smile

-Do I look relaxed?

-Not really, no. That's not good for you. – Luke said laughing

-You really get to my nerves, Evans.

-Evans? Are we calling each other for our names now?

-No, I'll just call you Evans when I'm really mad at you.

-Mad? Why would you be mad at me?

-You really don't have a clue, do you?

-A clue about what? – Luke stopped walking and looked at her.

-No, you really don't. – Selena looked away, sad.

-What am I missing here? I really don't understand!

-You are a lost cause.

-Wha- - Selena interrupted him.

-I like you.

-I like you too Selena, but I still don't.. – she interrupted him again.

-Not, not like that! I really like you. You are the boy I like, you are my crush!

-What? But… What? – Luke said, completely shocked.

-Ugh. Just, forget about it, I'm going back to study – she stormed to the castle. Luke followed her, but she was quick, and reached her common room before Luke could stop her.

He waited there for a couple hours, but she didn't got out. She looked for her in every break he got, but he had no luck. Is like if she was avoiding him. After the 4th day of looking her, he got an idea, and he stopped. He spent the whole weekend in Gryffindor's common room.

Selena got out of the classroom. She had just done her Charms OWL. She was heading to the Great Hall for something to eat, because she hadn't had breakfast, when suddenly she saw herself trapped in a flower petals rain. It was amazing, there was every colour she could imagine, red, blue, orange, purple, yellow, even rainbow ones, and some of then were shining. She was wondering what could that be when she heard a voice besides her.

-Hi Selena – Luke waved at her shyly.

-Hi Luk- - she stopped – Did you- Did you do this?

-Well, yes.

-But why wo- - Luke interrupted her

-I'm sorry. I was dumb not to notice. And even dumber not to notice that… That I like you too Selena. Your black hair, your dark eyes, you're smart and lovely and nice to everyone. I'm really sorry. I thought this could make it up to you. They change colours you know?

Selena hadn't notice. It was true, the petals changed colours as they fell. It was amazing

-I know Colour-Changing Charm is your favourite – Luke said with a smile

-It is.

-Do you like it?

-I love it Luke. It's brilliant.

Luke looked at Selena, and Selena looked back at him. They didn't know how, but they were both sure what to do next. They hold each other and kissed. It was a gentle kiss. It was a great kiss. They split apart and smiled to each other.

-Brilliant – Luke said laughing - Brilliant

-It was - Selena leaned on for a second kiss. After they were done, Luke asked:

-Hungry?

-Starving.

-To the Great Hall then?

-Of course!

And they left, holding hands and smiling, leaving a room full of colour changing flower petals behind them.


End file.
